Meu Jeito Ninja de Ser
by Lane Hina
Summary: Eu sempre me esforcei para ser uma boa ninja, mas sempre fui ignorada. Afinal, nunca é fácil ser uma ninja de um grande clã, principalmente se você é a futura líder desse clã e devesse ser precisamente a ninja melhor e mais forte. Desde quando eu comecei a amar o Naruto? A gostar do Naruto? A admirar o Naruto? Ah, já sei! Foi desde sempre! SINOPSE COMPLETA DENTRO!
1. Chapter 1

**MEU JEITO NINJA DE SER**

**POR LANE-HINA**

**DISCLAIMER****: **Os personagens/cenários/histórias de Naruto pertencem a Massashi Kishimoto.

**CASAL PROTAGONISTA: **Naruto e Hinata

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

_Eu sempre me esforcei para ser uma boa ninja, mas sempre fui ignorada. Afinal, nunca é fácil ser uma ninja de um grande clã, principalmente se você é a futura líder desse clã e devesse ser precisamente a ninja melhor e mais forte._

_No entanto, eu já me acostumei. Talvez por que eu nunca ter sido boa em coisa alguma. O Neji-nii-san sempre foi o ninja mais apto (merecendo, assim, a alcunha de gênio Hyuuga); Hanabi sempre foi a filha mais forte e promissora (talvez a mais amada), com certeza seria muito mais bem quista como líder se não fosse mais nova; os meus colegas de time e quase todos da academia sempre foram mais fortes que eu._

_No entanto o Naruto nunca foi rude ou debochado comigo, muito pelo contrário, ele sempre foi gentil e sempre me incentivou._

_Mas nada disso é importante agora._

_Porque? Porque eu mudei. Tudo muda. Todos mudam._

_Só espero que seja uma mudança pra melhor..._

_Desde quando eu comecei a amar o Naruto? A gostar do Naruto? A admirar o Naruto? Ah, já sei! Foi desde sempre! Desde a academia, quando eu via sua luta para se superar e também para provar o seu valor. Mas isso quase todo mundo já sabe. _

_A pergunta crucial agora é: O Naruto me ama? Ele ao menos gosta um pouco de mim? E eu não estou me referindo a gostar como se gosta de um amigo e muito menos de carinho fraternal. E a resposta é simples: NÃO. É engraçado como uma palavra tão pequena pode causar tanta dor e tanto sofrimento. _

_Essa segunda pergunta ainda mais gente saberia responder, gente que nem sabe que eu gosto do Naruto ou mesmo quem eu sou. Isso porque quem conhece o Naruto (e muita gente o conhece) sabe que ele é apaixonado pela Sakura._

_Ao contrário do que se pode pensar eu não a odeio ou quero que ela morra, eu inclusive até gosto dela e a admiro muito pela perseverança que ela tem em nunca ter desistido do Sasuke. Foi seguindo o exemplo da Sakura que eu finalmente me declarei para o Naruto na batalha com o Pein._

_Só que não deu muito certo. O Naruto passou a me evitar depois disso e quando finalmente nos encontramos passamos a agir como se isso nunca tivesse acontecido. Disse pra mim mesma que estava tudo bem, que eu sempre soube que ele gostava da Sakura, mas que nossa amizade era mais importante e que eu realmente não me importava com isso. Que eu prefiro tê-lo como amigo a não tê-lo. Depois disso as coisas estão meio estranhas e nós quase não nos vemos mais._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO I: DESDE SEMPRE<strong>

"_Porque tudo o que eu preciso é, justamente, tudo o que você não pode me dar_"_._

_(Lane-Hina)_

Océu de Konoha estava opaco e nublado, mas não estava chovendo o que já era magnífico. E era também um bom sinal, pois a essa data significava que o rigoroso inverno na vila estava chegando ao fim. Havia muitos casais passeando pelas ruas e várias pessoas na janela.

Alheia a tudo isso uma kunoichi caminhava pensativa e rapidamente. Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não ouviu quando lhe chamaram:

_ Hinata! Hinata! _ chamou Sakura.

_ Olá, Sakura-chan!

_ Hinata, está tudo bem?

_ Hai, Sakura-chan. Por que?

_ É que você estava tão distraída que nem me ouviu te chamando. E você é sempre tão concentrada. Em que estava pensando?

_ N-nada não. _ respondeu corando consideravelmente.

_ Então, tá. Aonde você vai? _ não que Sakura não tivesse percebido as bochechas vermelhas da colega, mas decidiu mudar de assunto, dando-lhe a liberdade para falar disso apenas quando se sentisse bem. Afinal ela tinha uma ligeira ideia do que Hinata estava pensando.

_ Ao escritório da Hokage. Tenho um encontro com ela daqui a pouco.

_ Que coincidência! Eu também!

_ Sério? _ não conseguia atinar o motivo dela e de Sakura terem sido chamadas aparentemente para a mesma missão. Isso era, no mínimo, uma coisa muito estranha. Afinal, elas nem eram do mesmo time. No entanto ela tinha certeza de que era isso mesmo já que recebera, naquela mesma manhã, um pergaminho avisando que ela faria uma missão emprestada a outro time.

_ Isso é engraçado, né? _ replicou a rosada imaginando a mesma coisa.

_ É.

Continuaram caminhando calmamente e em silêncio o restante do percurso, cada qual com seus próprios pensamentos e conjecturas.

Ao chegarem à torre da Hokage encontraram o restante do time sete aguardando do lado de fora. Sakura ficou cada vez mais curiosa e Hinata quase teve uma síncope só de olhar para Naruto.

_ Que bom que vocês chegaram, acho que agora podemos entrar. _ disse um sorridente, desatento e, inacreditavelmente pontual, Kakashi. Então tomou a frente se dirigindo ao interior da torre. Sendo seguido por Sai que apenas acenou para elas e Sakura que o acompanhou para ver se ele sabia de alguma coisa e de Naruto que cumprimentou Hinata com um sorriso discreto e um olá sincero. Hinata respondeu gaguejando e correu para acompanhá-los entendendo cada vez menos aquela inusitada situação.

Logo foram recebidos por Tsunade que, como sempre, estava com Shisume ao seu lado. Como é?

_ É bom que estejam todos juntos, assim evito ficar me repetindo desnecessariamente. Em primeiro lugar quero que saibam o porquê de a Hinata ter sido chamada para esta missão. Como já devem ter percebido, a saída de Uchiha Sasuke desfalcou um pouco o time de sua capacidade de rastreamento. Função esta que só poderia ser delegada satisfatoriamente ao Kakachi, e este já têm obrigações demais para poder desempenhar esta atividade nesta missão. Então...

_ Espera aí, vovó Tsunade, eu não estou entendendo nada. O que isso... _ foi interrompido por um grande cascudo.

_ Grande novidade, Naruto! Burro do jeito que você é não entenderia nem com uma legenda._ gritou Sakura depois de dar um cascudo e prosseguiu mais calma. _ O que a Tsunade-sensei tá querendo dizer é que, nesta missão, precisaremos da ajuda da Hinata já que ela é uma ótima rastreadora por causa do byakugan.

_ Exatamente, Sakura. A Hinata será de grande ajuda nesta missão. _vendo que todos haviam entendido, ela continuou _ Pois bem, eu vou explicar agora qual é a missão. Há um grupo de criminosos saqueando e matando pelas redondezas, no entanto, não podemos eliminá-los agora porque eles são muito discretos e, principalmente, porque eles andam na companhia do filho do Otokage, então não podemos atacá-los assim, sem nenhuma prova e sem um bom plano, ou isso acabaria por provocar uma nova guerra.

_ O que não podemos é deixar um tipo desses impune, ou aí sim, é que poderá haver uma guerra. _ Naruto parecia que ia explodir de tanta raiva.

_ Não, Naruto, não podemos deixá-los impunes, não se atacarem pessoas da nossa vila. _ Naruto ia falar mais desistiu ao ver o olhar da Godaime, temendo virar uma pele de kyuubi _ Devemos, contudo, ser prudentes. Por isso eu estou enviando vocês nesta missão, que consiste em seguir cuidadosamente uma pista falsa que lhes darei enquanto vocês, discretamente, vigiarão o Konoguity Ryu e seus comparsas e tentaram resgatar um pergaminho que se encontra em poder deles.

_ Mas se eles forem ninjas tão bons quanto à senhora fez parecer, não ficará meio óbvio o que estará acontecendo? _ quis saber Sakura.

_ Não se o plano for bem executado. Além disso, a qualquer sinal de perigo, o Kakashi está instruído a abortar a missão e a retornar. A segurança de todos é mais importante, principalmente até que saibamos qual será o próximo passo. Aqui está o pergaminho com as demais instruções. _ disse entregando um pergaminho ao Kakashi, que até aquele momento se encontrava quieto e, literalmente, de braços cruzados. _ Você já sabe o que fazer. Partam amanhã logo cedo. Estão liberados.

Quando saíram do escritório da Hokage e depois de ouvirem as últimas instruções de Kakashi cada um foi para sua própria casa.

Sakura caminhava muito pensativa, era inevitável pensar que se Sasuke não tivesse ido embora essa missão seria muito diferente. Mas, apesar de triste, ela estava convicta de que nem ela nem o Naruto desistiriam do Sasuke e que um dia ele voltaria para a vila. Mesmo que eles não ficassem juntos, ela se contentaria em vê-lo a salvo.

Sai tinha ido se despedir de Ino e Kakashi foi reler os livros de Icha Icha Paradise, para ele, uma verdadeira obra de arte nunca seria suficiente e devidamente aproveitada. Naruto, depois de se empanturrar no Ichiraku ramen, também foi para casa refletindo sobre a inusitada situação de ter a Hinata como companheira de equipe.

Já em casa, Hinata tomava um banho quente e recapitulava todos os acontecimentos do dia. Ao ler aquele pergaminho nunca poderia imaginar que seria emprestada a equipe do Naruto. Mesmo porque era uma das melhores equipes de Konoha.

Nem acreditava como tinha conseguido ficar razoavelmente calma. Isso porque seu coração simplesmente saltava do peito quando estava perto dele, suas mãos suavam, ficava vermelha e começava a gaguejar. Chegava a ser vergonhoso. E não sabia como poderia parecer ainda ridícula. Também pudera, por que o Naruto tinha que ser tão bonito? Tinha que ter um cheiro tão bom? Não conhecia ninguém que tivesse um cheiro tão bom quanto o dele, nem mesmo o Neji-nii-san, que sempre estava perfumado, cheirava tão bem...

_"Ah! Nem mesmo começou a missão e eu já estou ficando louca!"_

_"Uma missão, provavelmente longa, de investigação, infiltração e resgate e/ou captura", _dissera Kakashi-sensei, _"uma missão longa", _pensava Hinata, _"uma missão longa com o Naruto"._

Não sabia se isso era algo bom ou ruim, mas tinha certeza de que não era nada fácil.

* * *

><p><em>Continua...<em>


	2. Complicações

**CAPÍTULO II: COMPLICAÇÕES**

"_Eu até tentaria te esquecer se eu tivesse um pouco de esperança de conseguir._

_ Mas é que todos os meus esforços vão por água abaixo quando eu te vejo sorrir." _

_(Lane-Hina)_

* * *

><p>Sakura, Sai, Naruto e Hinata estavam em frente aos portões da Vila esperando por Kakashi, que estava mais de uma hora atrasado.<p>

_ Eu sabia! Ele está descontando o fato de que ele ontem chegou na hora! _ reclamava, sem parar, Naruto.

_ Você já disse isso.

_ Aposto que ele está lendo aquele livro idiota! Aquele pervertido!

_ Você também já disse isso. _ impacientava-se, Sakura.

_ Vai ver ele está espionando as meninas tomarem banho.

_ Cala a boca, Naruto! Ou aí é que vamos nos atrasar muito, consertando seus ossos!

Quando Kakashi finalmente chegou, uma hora mais tarde, encontrou Sakura e Hinata deitadas sob a sombra do muro e Naruto e Sai, um pouco afastados, rindo.

_ Está atrasado! _ gritou Naruto.

_ Dessa vez _você _se superou _sensei._ _ ironizou Sakura.

_ Eu estava recebendo novas informações da Godaime. O bando deles aumentou. Estão alojados no antigo território dos Maturabi. Maturabi Makoto, uma das últimas representantes do clã, vendeu tudo e foi embora.

_ E no que isso afeta tanto a missão?

_ No fato de que agora Konoguity Ryu tem um amplo território e pretextos para permanecer na região, além de poder contar com muito mais comparsas sem levantar suspeitas. _ suspirou e descruzou os braços _ Não podemos seguir o plano original, temos que pensar em outra coisa.

Depois de quase um dia de viagem chegaram ao seu destino. Como foi decidido, fingiram estar a procura de Maturabi Makoto, uma das últimas representantes do clã Maturabi, famosa por possuir a melhor técnica e os melhores materiais na confecção de armas.

Decidiram que seria muito suspeito irem todos, então ficou decidido que iriam apenas Sai e Sakura. Kakashi, Naruto e Hinata ficaram mais distantes, longe do alcance de rastreadores, enquanto os outros se apresentavam à guarda.

xxx

_ Que pena! Viemos de uma aldeia muito distante para comprar armas com Makoto-sama. _ falou um realmente decepcionado Nakara Tanaka, que era na verdade um bem disfarçado Sai.

_ Eu lamento muito, mas como eu disse, os Maturabi não moram mais aqui e eu não sei para onde eles foram.

_ Eu gostaria de apenas ter permissão para acampar nas redondezas, pois estamos muito cansados e gostaríamos de partir apenas amanhã.

_ Eu preciso falar com o chefe da guarda, mas acredito que ele não vá se importar.

Após receberem permissão para ficar e instruções para ficarem longe da casa senhorial Nakara Tanaka agradeceu e foram embora. Na estrada, após informar aos outros os avanços da missão, montaram as barracas, apenas duas, a fim de não levantar suspeitas.

Naquela noite estavam todos na cabana de Kakashi, para discutir e planejar a missão, o que não era nada confortável, visto que a capacidade da barraca era de duas pessoas e lá estavam cinco. Hinata achou que seria muito constrangedor ficar ao lado de Naruto e ficou muito grata quando, mesmo sem querer, Sai e Kakashi sentaram-se dos dois lados do Naruto. No entanto, na posição que estava agora, de frente para ele, seus joelhos roçando, a respiração ofegante e, como era de se supor, as bochechas coradas, fez a garota se arrepender de não ter sentado ao lado dele.

_ Não acho que o chefe da guarda tenha engolido totalmente a nossa história. Precisamos ficar atentos, eles podem atacar a qualquer momento.

_ Não entendo, Kakashi-sensei, o porquê de a Tsunade-sensei ter mandado todos nós para esta missão.

_ Eu concordo com a Sakura-chan, se era para investigar discretamente tanta gente assim não faz sentido.

_ A Godaime sempre sabe o que faz. Essa missão não é só de investigação, é de captura também. E contra tanta gente, como é o caso, temos que estar preparados. Hinata, veja quantos você consegue ver daqui.

_ Hai! Byakugan! _ não estavam muito longe da casa e fora apenas para isso que ela estava na missão, então devia dar o seu melhor. _ Ahm! _ _Como são muitos!_

_ O que foi, Hinata-chan? Algum problema?

_ Hai, Naruto-kum! São, pelo menos, vinte ninjas bem armados que fazem a segurança do Konoguity Ryu!

_ Vinte? Tantos?

_ Como eu suspeitava _ lamentou Kakashi _ Agora vão descansar. Amanhã teremos um longo dia.

Como não podiam ficar nas terras de Konoguity Ryu com a desculpa de comprar armas Sakura e Sai resolveram pedir para trabalhar pra ele. O chefe da guarda não gostou muito da ideia, mas depois de verificar que eles não ofereciam perigo resolveu aceitar. Os outros três integrantes da equipe ficaram escondidos dando apoio.

Depois de duas semanas e sem muitos avanços, ficou acertado (em uma das três reuniões que conseguiram fazer durante todo esse tempo, ainda assim sem a presença de Sakura) que o melhor era que Sai e Sakura pedissem demissão. Eles se reportariam à Tsunade e aguardariam sua decisão.

Assim foi feito e em um dia, depois de se certificarem que não estavam sendo seguidos e de terem se juntado aos demais Sakura e Sai estavam voltando pra vila, sob a supervisão constante de Kakashi.

Não demorou muito e logo eles já estavam na vila novamente. Então todos puderam voltar às suas vidas. Passado algum tempo só Kakashi e Tsunade discutiam sobre o assunto e cada vez mais preocupados.

* * *

><p><em>Continua...<em>


	3. Espera

**CAPÍTULO III: ESPERA**

**X.X**

"_O tempo é um amigo querido ou um inimigo mortal, depende somente do que se espera."_

**X.X**

Kiba e Shino estavam bem posicionados, longe o bastante para evitar serem vistos, mas não tão longe a ponto de atrapalhar um possível resgate ou reforço a Hinata e Kurenai, caso fosse preciso. Elas estavam disfarçadas de civis, enquanto recolhiam informações a respeito de um grupo de malfeitores que assombravam a redondeza, a Fraternity of the Justice, grupo de ninjas exilados de várias vilas que "ofereciam" sua proteção em troca de uma "pequena ajuda". Na verdade, eram mercenários que ameaçavam e extorquiam pequenos comerciantes, torturavam e, havia evidências mas não provas, estupravam e matavam pessoas inocentes.

Uma missão muito delicada se fosse levado em conta o fato de que os moradores do pequeno vilarejo não se consideravam fazendo parte de nenhuma aldeia - já que, na verdade, o povoado foi se formando lentamente com refugiados de muitos lugares diferentes -, embora estivem muito próximos de Konoha, motivo pelo qual Tsunade tinha mobilizado essa tarefa. E o que mais atrapalhava era o fato de que uma parte da população do vilarejo estava amedrontada demais para se arriscarem a falar e a outra parte ou era partidária da Fraternity of the Justice ou era composta de informantes do grupo.

Kurenai e Hinata foram escolhidas para entrarem no vilarejo uma vez que seria mais fácil para elas se infiltrarem. Kiba e Shino ficaram do lado de fora, mas prontos para qualquer eventualidade, uma vez que acompanhavam toda a ação por meio de comunicadores que estavam escondidos nas roupas das ninjas. A Fraternity of the Justice tinha uma rotina quase rígida: sempre iam ao vilarejo às terças, quintas e sábados, sendo muito raras visitas fora dessas datas. Por isso a missão foi organizada para uma quarta-feira. As kunoichis teriam mais liberdade para agir e o perigo seria menor. Hinata e sua sensei ensaiaram a história de que eram refugiadas da Vila do Som que estavam indo à Vila da Areia para encontrarem parentes distantes e que decidiram fazer uma pausa da cansativa viagem. Assumiram os nomes de Chang e Gakari, respectivamente.

Foram recebidas pelos habitantes do lugar com um misto de "boas vindas" e desconfiança. Alguns moradores foram bastante reticentes e nada disseram de relevante, mas alguns soltaram algumas pistas. Apenas uma pessoa, um jovem de cerca de treze anos chamado Ran, falou abertamente sobre as ameaças e as ações atrozes dos bandidos. Mas calou-se repentinamente e ficou muito retraído quando a dona da hospedagem aproximou-se do grupo. Motivo mais que suficiente para que Hinata e Kurenai ficassem de sobre alerta.

A senhora se apresentou às supostas forasteiras muito gentilmente, mas seu olhar não mentia, ela era uma farsante e estrategista muito boa. Por baixo se sua aparente fragilidade e inocência havia uma crueldade dissimulada e uma inteligência muito aguçada.

Logo no início da conversa ela começou a fazer perguntas pouco usuais, sondando sobre o que as forasteiras sabiam sobre a Vila do Som e disse que também, mas já fazia muito tempo, tinha saído de lá. Kurenai logo percebeu que se tratava de um "jogar verde para colher maduro" e passou a responder apenas por evasivas, mas Hinata, apesar de também perceber o artifício da velha, se atrapalhou um pouco e até chegou a gaguejar.

Kurenai rapidamente abraçou Hinata e explicou à velha que a garota tinha sofrido demais, perdera os pais e o irmão e que ainda estava se recuperando e que ela falava assim desde que a encontrara, pouco antes de decidir sair da vila. Ran, que se mantivera em silêncio até então, decidiu intervir, dizendo que estava dizendo a Chang que a vida era assim mesmo e que isso logo passaria.

A velha não se convenceu, mas também não insistiu e entrou na estalagem. Ran deu a entender que a anciã mandaria um alerta para a Fraternity of the Justice e que era melhor elas irem embora e perguntou se poderia ir junto já que não tinha família e seria alvo dos bandidos. Kurenai deu um alerta para Shino e Kiba, que se posicionaram rapidamente, interceptando a velha e prendendo-a e saiu do vilarejo com Hinata e Ran.

Ao chegarem à Konoha, Tsunade encaminhou Ran para um casal de idosos, cujos filhos já haviam casado e que ficariam muito felizes com a presença de Ran. Depois, encaminhou a velha para o interrogatório. A mulher, apesar de ser bastante durona, não demorou a falar e entregou todos os planos e pontos fracos da Fraternity of the Justice com a exigência de que receberia asilo. Tudo o que recebeu, entretanto, foi a garantia de que teria uma prisão justa até o fim de seus dias. Aceitou. Com as informações obtidas, Tsunade organizou uma força-tarefa que derrotou a Fraternity of the Justice. O vilarejo e as redondezas ficaram livres desses bandidos sanguinários, pelo menos naquele momento.

* * *

><p>A vida de um ninja é sempre repleta de surpresas e é preciso estar sempre disposto a se adaptar e a ser flexível. O bem da vila está acima do bem de um indivíduo em particular. Todo ninja, ao aceitar esse desafio, sabe das suas obrigações e dos sacrifícios que podem vir a fazer, e se sentem orgulhosos de fazerem tudo por sua nação e seu povo.<p>

Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shino e Kurenai eram assim. Todos os ninjas que conhecia o eram. Hinata não tinha medo de morrer se fosse preciso. Não temia mais o perigo, mas não conseguia se _adaptar _como os outros faziam tão facilmente. Sua timidez atrapalhava bastante. E ela ficava muito triste por não poder ajudar mais.

Não que lhe faltasse coragem, mas lhe sobrava timidez. O que, invariavelmente, acabava por lhe atrapalhar a iniciativa e a ousadia. Hinata estava particularmente triste neste dia. A missão do seu time quase tinha sido frustrada porque ela gaguejara e não soubera "mentir" tão bem quanto deveria.

Mas Hinata também mudara e estava mais madura e segura do que antes. Prometeu a si mesma que melhoraria seu desempenho. Decidiu procurar a ajuda das outras kunoichis. Em outra época, pedir a ajuda seria muito constrangedor para ela uma vez que estaria admitindo sua fraqueza e tinha medo do que pensariam os outros, agora ela não pensava assim. Pedir ajuda significava que ela queria melhorar.

Hinata decidiu falar logo com Ino, pois achava-a muito segura e desinibida.

_ Bom dia, Ino-chan. Como você está?

_ Estou bem, Hinata. E você?

_ Er... ahm. Estou bem, Ino-chan. Na verdade, eu estava querendo umas dicas suas.

_ Claro! Pode falar.

_ É... sobre o trabalho de uma kunoichi... sobre interpretar bem um disfarce.

Ino sorriu. Não um sorriso sarcástico ou arrogante, mas um sorriso encorajador. Ela percebeu que para uma garota tímida e inocente como a Hinata essa parte deveria ser especialmente complicada.

_ Você disse a palavra-chave, Hinata: _interpretar. _Não _é _você, é tudo uma performance. Você tem que imaginar como é o personagem que vai ser e agir de acordo. Você passa a ser o personagem. Só por um tempo, sabe. Quem você é de verdade vai estar sempre bem guardado... Veja bem, é como se fosse outra pessoa dentro do seu corpo. Você ainda vai estar lá comandando tudo, apenas agindo como se _fosse _outra pessoa.

_ Ah... _ Hinata disse, entendendo a essência da coisa, só que ainda achando muito complicado.

Suspirou resignada.

_ Obrigada, Ino-chan! _ disse já se afastando.

Ino acenou e sorriu.

Ao passar em frente ao Ichiraku, Hinata avistou seus colegas, Kiba e Shino e Naruto sentados, comendo ramen. Shino acenou, chamando-a.

Depois de uma eternidade tomando coragem e acalmando seu coração, Hinata se aproximou, cumprimentando-os. Seus colegas de time, cumprimentaram-na afetuosamente, Naruto sorriu timidamente.

_ Oi, Hinata.

_ O-oi, Na-naruto-kun – Seu sorriso sincero e seu olhar límpido, faziam-no ainda mais bonito e, consequentemente, Hinata mais nervosa.

_ Como você está? _ perguntou, gentilmente, o louro.

_ B-bem, Na-naruto-kun, o-obrigada. _ Hinata deu um sorriso tímido.

Seus colegas de time sorriram discretamente, o que Hinata sentia por Naruto nunca foi segredo para eles.

Antes que Naruto ou Hinata pudessem iniciar uma conversa de fato, Sakura chamou-o:

_ Naruto, para de comer e vem cá. Temos uma missão.

_ Estou indo, Sakura-chan. _ Respondeu Naruto engolindo rapidamente seu ramen e correndo atrás da garota de cabelos rosados. Já estava na estrada quando acenou um "tchau" para os colegas, tão rápido que nem, ao menos, virou-se.

_ Você vai querer comer o que, Hinata? _ perguntou, atenciosamente, Kiba.

Hinata, que estava absorta em pensamentos, virou a cabeça para o ninja com as bochechas marcadas tão caracteristicamente.

_ Obrigada, Kiba-kun, mas eu já vou indo. Espero que se divirta com Shino-kun.

Hinata se despediu dos amigos e saiu, andando apressadamente.

_ É incrível como a Hinata gagueja quando está com o Naruto. _ Comentou Kiba.

_ Agora já é bem menos. _ Respondeu Shino.

Os dois amigos ainda ficaram algum tempo no Ichiraku, depois ambos foram para suas residências.

Hinata já estava em casa, havia treinado um pouco, para poder se distrair e agora estava tomando um banho de banheira. Uma das coisas boas em pertencer à família Hyuga era não se preocupar com gastos, embora Hinata não se importasse muito com isso.

Ela estava imersa na banheira com água quente, pensando como era doloroso _estar apaixonada _por um rapaz que não lhe correspondia. Não tinha raiva do Naruto, nem podia culpa-lo. Ele era gentil e amável, um guerreiro persistente e um ninja poderoso. Ela era a inspiração de muita gente, dentre os quais se destacava Konohamaru e ela própria. Naruto não se deixou abater pela dor ou pelos obstáculos, ele fez seu próprio destino. Acima de tudo, Naruto era leal a sua nação e fiel à seus amigos, abandoná-los estava fora de questão. Naruto era forte e isso fez com que Hinata também buscasse ser mais forte. Mais forte, mais perseverante... enfim uma ninja e uma pessoa melhor.

Naruto... Naruto... Naruto... Naruto...

Todos os seus pensamentos giravam em torno do louro bem humorado e bonito. Suspirou longamente. Depois sorriu sem graça, por mais que doesse vê-lo, pouco a pouco, se afastando, sabia que seria impossível deixar de amá-lo. Tinha consciência de que ele poderia, um dia ou outro, namorar com Sakura ou qualquer outra garota. Mas Hinata não ia deixar de amá-lo. Nunca.

Além de tudo, amá-lo era uma coisa boa, _ela _tinha mudado por ele.

Agora, só lhe restava esperar. _Pagar pra ver. _Mas não era uma coisa tão fácil assim. Ela sabia o quanto Naruto gostava da Sakura. E pensar que um dia eles finalmente ficariam juntos e que ela teria que escolher um outro rapaz para ser seu companheiro - Hisashi jamais permitiria que ela interrompesse a linhagem da família - lhe dava calafrios. Suportaria ver o Naruto com outra pessoa, desde que ele estivesse feliz. Mas não suportaria _pertencer _a outra pessoa, beijar outra boca que não a do rapaz que sempre amara... O pensamento causou-lhe um embrulho no estômago. Beijar outra pessoa? Não, não seria capaz. Só seria capaz de beijar o Naruto... apesar de estar na segurança de seu quarto, não pôde deixar de ficar um pouco ruborizada.

Balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos. Levantou-se da banheira e pegou uma toalha. Só então viu suas mãos. Estavam arranhadas e machucadas tanto quanto as de Neji. Engraçado, tinha sentido suas mãos doerem durante o treino, mas não imaginou que as tivesse machucado assim. Abriu a kit de primeiros socorros e tirou de lá uma faixa. Estava mesmo mudada.

Arrumou-se rapidamente e desceu para o jantar, seu pai odiava atrasos.

Hiashi, Hanabi e Neji já estavam esperando por ela quando Hinata desceu. Esperou uma represália do pai, mas este não se manifestou. Se alguém percebeu as faixas na mão de Hinata, ninguém comentou nada. Foi uma refeição, como de costume, muito silenciosa. Cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos e emoções. Sua família era mesmo introspectiva... depois queriam que ela falasse com desenvoltura.

Depois do jantar, Hiashi levantou-se deu um "boa noite" muito formal e se retirou. Hanabi levantou-se logo em seguida, despediu-se e foi para seu quarto, Neji levantou-se também, ao mesmo tempo que Hinata. Ela deu-lhe um "boa noite" sincero e se dirigiu para a porta.

_ Vai sair, Hinata-sama? _ perguntou suavemente.

_ Hai, Neji-nii-san. Só vou ficar um pouco na varanda. Estou sem sono.

_ Posso lhe acompanhar?

_ Hai.

E caminharam juntos para a varanda. Lá, Hinata sentou-se no parapeito e ficou olhando o luar claro e límpido. Neji ficou de pé, encostado numa pilastra.

_ O treino foi pesado hoje, não?

_ Só um descuido... _ Disse Hinata baixando os olhos.

_ Treinar é uma rotina muito importante para um bom ninja, só não exagere tanto. _ retrucou o rapaz, dando de ombros ao ver as faixas que cobriam suas próprias mãos e pernas, além das que rodeavam seu tórax, por baixo do kimono.

Hinata preferiu não falar nada. Continuou olhando a lua.

_ Igual aos nossos olhos. _ falou calmamente Hinata.

Neji demorou um pouco para acompanhar o raciocínio da prima, até que percebeu que ela olhava o céu. Neji acompanhou seu olhar: a lua estava prateada e límpida, clara e muito bonita, como os olhos do clã Hyuga. Neji nunca tinha parado pra pensar numa coisa dessas, Hinata era uma garota muito sensível. Talvez suas habilidades não dependessem tanto da sua força.

_ Sim. _ disse Neji simplesmente.

Ficaram um tempo calados cada um preso em seus próprios sentimentos e angústias, mas não era um silêncio pesado.

_ Boa noite, Hinata-sama. Não se resfrie. _ Disse Neji ao entrar.

_ Boa noite, Neji-kun. Não se preocupe.

Hinata envolveu os joelhos com as mãos, fitando a noite, encantada com o brilho que a lua cheia dava à paisagem e deu um longo suspiro.

* * *

><p><em>Continua...<em>


	4. Encontro Difícil

**CAPÍTULO IV: ENCONTRO DIFÍCIL**

**x-x-x-x**

"_Você até pode saber que a pessoa que você ama não ama você, mas ouvir isso dela é tão doloroso que chega a ser sufocante."_

_x-x-x-x_

O sol de Konoha estava radiante, com o fim do inverno, o clima na vila se tornara receptivo e alegre. Crianças brincavam na frente das casas, os casais faziam passeios românticos e as pessoas estavam bem mais dispostas. Até as noites estavam mais convidativas sedutoras e Hinata estava admirando a calma e imponência das sombras noturnas, sentada no parapeito do terraço e sentindo a brisa suave da noite.

Então começou a pensar em Naruto, aliás sempre acabava pensando nele. Quase não o via mais desde a última missão que fizera com seu time. É verdade que os ninjas estavam quase sempre ocupados, mas ela percebeu que Naruto talvez pudesse a estar evitando, primeiro quando o encontrou com Kiba e Shino no Ichiraku ele pareceu aliviado quando Sakura o chamou. E, quando o encontrara ontem, apenas os dois, ele tinha sido educado como sempre, é verdade, mas ele estava mais distante e logo se despediu. Hinata, não podia deixar de pensar que fora por conta de sua declaração quando lutara com Pain. Naruto não sabia o que dizer ou como agir, agora que sabia do seu amor por ele. Mas não estava arrependida só um pouco... triste.

_ Admirando a noite, Hinata-sama?

A voz do primo sobressaltou-a e Hinata sorriu constrangida.

_ Só pensando um pouco, Neji-nii-san.

_ Anda muito pensativa ultimamente, Hinata-sama _ comentou o primo sorrindo. O que era raro, Neji não muito de demonstrar emoções e Hinata sorriu de volta.

Neji era um ninja excepcional e Hinata o admirava muito. Haviam tido alguns desentendimentos na época da academia, mas agora Neji era um de seus melhores amigos. Era com ele que ela mais conversava, quando conversava. Hinata não aprendera a desabafar com alguém guardava tudo para si, mas não como Neji, que conseguia camuflar todas as suas emoções. Hinata, algumas vezes, tinha inveja do primo.

Ficaram algum tempo calados apenas contemplando a noite. Mas o silêncio não os incomodava. Por fim, Hinata levantou-se, deu boa noite ao primo e se despediu, precisava acordar cedo.

Antes que os raios de Sol tivessem surgido no horizonte, Hinata estava de pé. Quando terminou seu treino matinal, ficou apreciando a manhã tranquila e ensolarada. Esse era um de seus robes preferidos: observar e admirar a natureza. Depois, tomou um longo banho e foi encontrar-se com seu time, eles fariam um treino especial de resgate e salvamento e um de infiltração e extermínio.

Hinata chegou cedo ao ponto de encontro, logo depois chegaram Kiba e Shino, a última a chegar foi Kurenai. Ela explicou que, devido a importância do treinamento, eles fariam uma ação conjunta com com os times 7 e 10. Hinata ficou surpresa, estaria treinando com Naruto e Neji ao mesmo tempo. Seria... Interessante.

Logo os outros ninjas foram chegando e, em pouco tempo, estavam todos juntos. Foram criadas duas equipes secundárias uma de Resgate e Salvamento e a outra de Infiltração e Extermínio, que se revezariam. A equipe que fizesse menos pontos nos dez exercícios deveria coletar todo o material e limpar toda a área do treino: nada demais, era só quase a floresta inteira. Sakura, Naruto, Shino, Sai e Hinata ficaram no grupo "A" e Kiba, Lee, Ten Ten e Neji ficaram no grupo "B".

Foi um treino longo e exaustivo: primeiro o grupo de Hinata fez exercícios de resgate e salvamento, enquanto o grupo B fazia exercícios de infiltração e extermínio. Das 5 vezes em que os exercícios de salvamento foram praticados, Hinata foi a vítima em 4 delas. Será que ela era assim tão inútil e presivelmente a vítima? A que deveria ser resgatada, ocasionando riscos e transtornos aos outros?

Depois de uma pequena pausa para o lanche, que mal dera para que os ninjas recuperassem o fôlego, o grupo A revezou com o grupo B e Hinata e seus companheiros passaram aos exercícios de infiltração e extermínio. Também foram 5 exercícios, dos quais Hinata fora uma nukenin em 2, ninja de apoio e rastreadora em 2 e uma ninja exterminadora no último exercício. Hinata fizera tudo mas, no final do exercício, quando conseguiu entrar no "esconderijo" do nukenin Naruto e só faltava matá-lo silenciosamente, Hinata hesitou por um instante e Naruto reagiu e a missão fracassou. Durante todas as ações Kakashi, Kurenai e Kiba ficaram monitorando os dois grupos.

Ao término do treinamento, as duas equipes estavam muito cansadas. Os três jounnins se reuniram com os seus ninjas e anunciaram o placar: A 10 x 9 B, o último exercício foi crucial para determinar a perda da equipe A, quando Hinata não conseguiu matar Naruto.

_ Bem, as duas equipes se saíram muito bem, estamos muito felizes com esse resultado mas, infelizmente, é o grupo A que irá fazer a limpeza do território. _ anunciou Kurenai, então ela, Kakshi e Gai se retiraram rapidamente.

Os outros ninjas do grupo B também começaram a ir embora.

Neji aproximou-se de Hinata:

_ Não posso ajudar vocês, mas vou esperar você, Hinata-sama.

_ Iie, iie, Neji-nii-san. Você não precisa me esperar, a falha foi minha e eu preciso fazer isso.

_ Hai. Tente não se atrasar muito.

_ Arigatou, Neji-nii-san.

Hinata estava exausta, mas limpava tudo com a maior rapidez que conseguia, pois sentia-se culpada pela falha na missão e estava constrangida com sua equipe.

_ Não fique assim, Hinata. Você se saiu muito bem, foi só um treino. _ disse Sakura, limpando os instrumentos que tinham sido apanhados.

_ A-Arigatou, S-Sakura-chan, mas se não fosse só um treino?

Para isso a kunoich de cabelos rosados não tinha resposta, então elas continuaram a limpar tudo em silêncio.

x-x-x-

O Sol já estava se pondo e o céu estava manchado com raios alaranjados em todas as direções. Hinata descansava um pouco apoiada nos joelhos, respirando com dificuldades, todos os outros ninjas já haviam ido para suas casas, ela, contudo, ficara para treinar um pouco mais. Após recuperar o fôlego, ela começou a golpear uma árvore, dando socos e chutes fortes, fazendo suas mãos sangrarem.

_ Você só está conseguindo se machucar, Hinata. _ disse uma voz preocupada às suas costas.

_ Na-naruto-k-kun? _ perguntou ruborizada, escondendo as mãos.

_ Por que você não deixa isso para outro dia? _ perguntou, sério.

_ P-preciso f-ficar mais forte. V-vocês... A m-missão falhou por minha culpa. _ falou a guerreira, entristecida, as lágrimas rolando por suas faces coradas. Ela virou-se para esconder as lágrimas.

Naruto se aproximou vagarosamente.

_ Hinata... _ ele suspirou para tomar coragem, não ia ser fácil dizer o que pretendia, mas era preciso _ Você se tornou uma ninja muito boa. Agiu muito bem hoje e eu não poderia deixar de pensar...

Naruto deixou a frase morrer, inacabada. _Droga! Como iria dizer isso assim?_

Hinata estava silenciosa, assustada, esperando.

_ ... não poderia deixar de pensar que você só hesitou porque era eu a quem você devia atacar. _ completou Naruto. Como Hinata permanecia calada, ele prosseguiu. _ Sabe, depois daquela luta com o Pain...

_ N-não p-precisa f-falar n-nada, N-naruto-k-kun...

_ Preciso, sim. _ interrompeu Naruto. _ Você é uma ninja incrível e uma pessoa muito especial, Hinata, e eu não entendo como foi que você se interessou logo por mim, que nunca tive nada a oferecer... mas...

_ N-não diga i-isso.

_ Deixe eu termina... mas... mas eu não posso te oferecer o que você precisa... eu não sou livre para amar, Hinata.

Hinata sabia o que isso significava. Sakura. Nesse instante, as lágrimas se tornaram mais abundantes no rosto da garota. Ela não queria, queria ser forte como o Neji e dizia a si mesma que ela era uma ninja, uma guerreira de Konoha, mas seu coração dizia que ela era apenas uma garota sofrendo por amor.

_ N-não... s-se p-preocupe, N-Naruto-k-kun... e-eu... e-eu... s-sempre s-soube. N-não f-az d-diferença p-para mim... _ o choro entrecortado fazia-a gaguejar ainda mais.

_ Não repita mais isso, Hinata! Você merece ser feliz com alguém que te ame como você merece. _ Naruto abraçou a ninja tentando, em vão, consolá-la. _ Alguém te faça realmente feliz.

Essas palavras foram as que mais doeram. Certo, ouvi-lo dizendo que não podia amá-la era muito triste, mais ela já sabia disso. O que não suportava era ouvi-lo dizer que ela _merecia _outra pessoa. Ela não _queria _nenhuma outra pessoa. Naruto continuava falando, sua voz calma e melodiosa, mas Hinata não estava mais prestando atenção, apenas ouviu o fim da frase.

_ ... sempre vou estar aqui para você, se você precisar... Nunca esquecerei que você me salvou.

_ A-arigatou, n-Naruto-k-kun. _ respondeu abraçando-o muito forte. Depois, afastou-se lentamente. _ P-preciso ir a-agora... m-meu p-pai n-não gosta de atrasos. _ Enxugou as lágrimas com determinação.

_ Eu acompanho você, Hinata. _ prontificou-se Naruto.

_ A-arigatou... v-vou p-pegar m-minha mochila. _ disse Hinata com a voz baixa.

_ Eu pego. Onde está. _ Hinata apontou com a cabeça uma clareira pouco distante dali. _ Tá, já volto. _ disse Naruto saindo apressado. _ Onde está? _ perguntou virando-se para onde estava a ninja, então percebeu que não havia nenhuma mochila. Hinata tinha ido embora.

* * *

><p>Hinata chegou em casa chorando, mas não podia deixar que a vissem assim. Foi em direção ao jardim e lavou o rosto na fonte, ficou ali, parada, observando as flores até conseguir se acalmar. Era incrível o que a natureza podia fazer por ela. Respirou fundo e seguiu para casa.<p>

Quando entrou, todos já estavam na sala de jantar, Hinata cumprimentou-os rapidamente e subiu para seu quarto. Mal fechou a porta atrás de si e o pranto recomeçou. _Chorar era sua habilidade especial!_ Pensou ironicamente. Então pegou uma muda de roupa e seguiu para o banheiro, afundou na banheira, deixando a água quente energizar sua pele, mergulhando inteiramente.

A água estava com uma temperatura elevada e todo o corpo de Hinata começou a pinicar e a arder. Mas ela não se importava com a dor, essa dor era bem vinda, fazia-a esquecer-se um pouco da dor que afligia seu coração. Demorou bastante para sair da água, ficou lá até conseguir acalmar seu coração. Quando levantou, sua pele estava sensível e vermelha, as mãos estavam machucadas e as pernas estavam inchadas, mas ela sentia-se renovada.

Enrolou-se na toalha e saiu do banheiro. Vestiu um pijama simples e sentou-se no peitoril da janela e ficou observando a noite fria e o luar perolado. A grandiosidade da Natureza deixava-a encantada. Era como se sua dor fosse se espalhando, se dissolvendo na noite, na floresta, nas montanhas, nos lagos, na lua cheia... Ainda sentia sua dor, mas era uma dor suportável agora. Hinata sempre soubera suportar a dor. Seus olhos refletiam a imponência e a beleza da lua, perolados e cristalinos, já sem lágrimas.

Estava assim, imersa em pensamentos quando ouviu uma leve batida na porta de seu quarto. Levantou-se e foi abrir a porta. Já era tarde e se perguntava quem poderia ser.

_ Neji-nii-san, boa noite.

_ Vim lhe trazer uns hamurakis, Hinata-sama, já que não desceu para jantar.

_ A-arigatou, Neji-nii-san... N-Não p-precisava... N-Não estou com fome... M-mas v-vou aceitar... N-não devia ter se incomodado... _ Hinata estava agradecida pelo carinho e cuidado de Neji. Ela estendeu as mãos para pegar os doces e Neji viu o quanto estavam esfoladas, ao perceber o olhar do primo ao entregar a sobremesa, A garota logo recolheu as mãos.

_ Boa noite, Hinata-sama... Cuidado com os treinos. _ disse o primo ao se afastar.

_ Boa noite, Neji-nii-san, arigatou.

Hinata fechou a porta, comeu o lanche e foi dormir. Teve um sono tranquilo e sem sobressalto. Acordou cedo, tentando ignorar a dor que se espalhara por seu corpo, levantou-se ainda com o Sol prestes a se levantar. A rotina de uma ninja era rigorosa, precisava estar sempre treinando, a fim de fortalecer seu corpo e seu espírito. Um ninja é um ninja, não importa de que clã ele seja. Todos os ninjas têm os mesmos deveres, todos os ninjas fazem grandes sacrifícios. Hinata saiu cedo para treinar. Ela era uma ninja, tinha deveres a cumprir.


	5. Perigo

**CAPÍTULO V: PERIGO**

x-x-x-x-x

"_Só se percebe o que estamos perdendo da vida quando nos aproximamos da morte."_

x-x-x-x-x

Hinata havia sido convocada a comparecer ao escritório da Hokage para ir a uma missão com outro time, isso estava se tornando comum. Nos últimos dois meses saíra em missões emprestada a outros times mais que com o seu próprio. Isso fizera com que ela amadurece muito, mas nem sempre era fácil se entrosar, principalmente, por causa da sua timidez.

Sorriu ao lembrar da missão que realizara com Ten Ten, Lee e Gai-sensei, quando Neji estava em outra missão, fora especialmente desconcertante e inesperado, eles falavam tanto, sobretudo Gai e Lee, que ela já estava se sentindo tonta.

Hinata chegara muito cedo ao escritório de Tsunade e estava aguardando ser chamada. Shino chegou logo em seguida, mas não havia sinal de Kiba ou Kurenai. Será que ele também faria parte da missão? Sabia que estaria em missão com outro time, mas sobressaltou-se ao ver o time 7 chegar, pois estaria em uma mais uma missão com Naruto. Sorriu para eles com nervosismo. Seu coração batia descompassado em seu peito. A ansiedade e o constrangimento confundindo sua mente. Nossa, Naruto estava tão bonito! E era tão estranho falar com ele agora. Antes que pudessem se cumprimentar Shisune apareceu na porta e mandou-os entrar:

_ Tsunade-sama, está aguardando.

Todos entraram no escritório da Hokage:

_ Bom dia a todos. Tenho uma missão difícil para vocês. _ Tsunade foi logo direto ao ponto.

Kakashi, o último a chegar, suspirou e estava com um semblante muito preocupado.

_ Peço a todos atenção e espero que não me interrompam. _ disse severamente, olhando para Naruto, que permaneceu quieto. _ A missão de vocês será o que se poderia chamar de... Infiltração, Apreensão e Extermínio.

Todos aparentaram surpresa menos Kakashi, é claro. Tsunade continuou:

_ Soube do êxito do grupo de vocês no treino da semana passada, por isso requisitei vocês para essa missão. Vocês irão se infiltrar no esconderijo de Konoguity Ryu e recuperar um pergaminho muito importante que foi roubado de um dos nossos ANBU. Hinata, Sai e Shino devem combinar suas técnicas de investigação para garantir o máximo de segurança na ação.

_ Como sabem que foi mesmo esse Ryu que pegou esse pergaminho e porque ele á tão importante? _ perguntou, impaciente, Naruto.

_ Você acha que eu sou idiota, Naruto? _ vociferou a Hokage. _ _Sabemos_ que foi ele e seus homens. Eles usaram informações privilegiadas do Otokage e emboscaram o grupo de ANBU`s que traziam o pergaminho. Esse pergaminho foi perdido há muito tempo e só agora nós o recuperamos. Ele contém informações genéticas de muitos clãs de Konoha e de outras vilas, pesquisas muito importantes de Konoha, é lógico que ele tem proteções mas as proteções podem ser quebradas e seria uma lástima se caíssem em mãos erradas. _ Tsunade suspirou. _ O Otokage é um bom homem e o fato de devolver o pergaminho mostra sua integridade, mas seu amor incondicional ao filho turvou seu julgamento, não queria que isso chegasse a esse ponto, mas a recuperação do pergaminho é prioridade e, se for necessário, exterminem todos que intervirem.

Hinata ouvia tudo com atenção, informações genéticas eram muito preciosas, fora por isso que Hisashi, o pai de Neji e seu tio, tinha sido morto há muito tempo: os inimigos queriam os segredos do Byakugan, embora não tenham conseguido. Essa era uma das razões de muitos nukenins terem os corpos destruídos, para não deixarem informações para os inimigos. Além disso, um grupo de ANBU`s fora derrotado. Como? Era uma missão perigosa e incomum.

Tsunade continuava dando instruções para a equipe, mas Hinata não estava conseguindo prestar atenção, queria perguntar a Godaime mais detalhes, mas estava muito retraída. Perguntaria a Kakashi mais tarde. Depois de fazer as últimas recomendações a Hokage os dispensou:

_ Vão para casa e estejam prontos para sair ao anoitecer.

Todos saíram calados, até Naruto, o que era muito incomum. Quando todos já haviam se afastado, Hinata chamou:

_ K-Kakashi-s-sensei.

Kakashi voltou-se, prestativo, para Hinata.

x-x-x-x-x

Hinata estava terminando de se arrumar, estava em eufórica, _"que missão mais complicada!", _pensava enquanto separava as poucas coisas de que iria precisar. Terminou tudo rapidamente para poder tomar um banho, a água sempre a acalmava.

Hinata entrou na banheira com a água morna, essa era das poucas coisas de que Hinata sentia falta enquanto estava em missão, de um bom banho quente numa banheira. Era só entrar na água que ela começava a relaxar. Nossa! Depois do encontro na floresta, quando o deixou e fugiu, Hinata não tinha visto mais Naruto. Ela conseguia entendê-lo, sabia que ele estava incomodado pelo seu sofrimento e que ele não tinha culpa de gostar de outra pessoa. Estava envergonhada por ter fugido mas, naquele momento, era tudo o que ela poderia fazer. Agora estaria em missão com ele e era tudo.., tão complicado.

Suspirou e imergiu novamente. Quando submergiu novamente, começou a pesar os detalhes da missão, essa seria uma missão muito desafiadora, só esperava corresponder a tantas expectativas. Kakashi tinha dito que "Confie na Tsunade, Hinata, ela sabe o que faz. Vocês são ótimos ninjas, ela os escolheu por suas habilidades." _Habilidades, _essa palavra perseguia a kunoishi, que habilidades ela tinha além do Byakugan?

Levantou-se com agilidade e logo estava pronta, saiu vagarosamente em direção aos portões da vila, os raios de sol oscilando entre o amarelo e o vermelho, formando faixas alaranjadas em toda a abóbada celeste. Era mesmo uma paisagem a ser admirada, o pôr-do-Sol, mas, nesse instante, Hinata não estava deslumbrada pela beleza do crepúsculo, ela sentia uma sensação dúbia de angústia e medo. Passou a andar mais rápido, talvez já estivesse alguém lá e ela poderia conversar, espantar esses sentimentos indesejados.

Estava chegando perto dos portões quando viu alguém mas, ao se aproximar um pouco mais, percebeu que era Naruto. Seu coração saltou em seu peito, suas bochechas ficam logo vermelhas e ela agradeceu por já estar ficando escuro.

_ Oi. _ disse simplesmente o shinobi de cabelos amarelos, com um meio sorriso.

Hinata amava o sorriso de Naruto, o fato de ele estar sempre buscando seu destino, sem queixas e nem lamentações. Seu coração acelerou. Como ele conseguia fazer isso com apenas uma palavra?

_ O-oi, N-Naruto-k-kun. _ quando percebeu, já tinha acrescentado o nome dele ao cumprimento, questão de hábito. Naruto sorriu ao ver que a amiga estava recuperada. Era muito doloroso para ele saber que ela sofria, principalmente, se fosse por sua causa.

Era o que Naruto pensava, mas como Hinata poderia "recuperar-se" do amor que sentia por ele se ele continuava sorrindo de forma tão... encantadora? Ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio.

_ Missão tensa, né? _ Naruto puxou conversa.

_ É... Muito perigosa também!

Naruto se espreguiçou, esticando as mãos acima da cabeça. Hinata corou levemente e desviou o rosto, ele tinha um corpo admirável, mesmo usando uma roupa folgada seus músculos definidos ficavam evidentes.

Não demorou até que toda a equipe estivesse a postos e até o Kakashi não demorou muito.

Eles saíram em silêncio e tensos, atentos a qualquer sinal de alerta. No fundo todos sabiam, em maior ou menor grau, o quanto essa missão era importante e perigosa. Uma verdadeira missão rank-S, uma missão desafiadora que prometia por todos à prova.

Eles velozmente se afastaram de Konoha, cobrindo uma grande distância em pouco tempo. E, por mais atentos que todos estivessem, foram surpreendidos por um ataque em massa de muitos ninjas, o alerta que Hinata deu não foi rápido o bastante e logo eles estavam cercados.

Em instantes, a batalha já estava acirrada, tão acirrada que obrigou o grupo a se separar: Hinata e Shino ficaram enfrentando alguns ninjas no local do ataque, enquanto Naruto e Sai cuidava de outro grupo, apenas Sakura e Kakashi estavam lutando sozinhos.

Apesar de estarem em menor número, os ninjas de Konoha já estavam liderando a situação, foi quando os bandidos começaram a fugir. Havia tantos patifes e a fuga foi tão rápida que levou um tempo até perceberem que Sakura tinha sido levada.

Como os ninjas haviam fugido em direções diferentes, ficou decidido que Hinata, Shino e Naruto iriam por um lado e Kakashi e Sai iriam por outro. Todos saíram em disparada.

Não demorou muito até que Kakashi e Sai encontrassem o grupo de ninjas que estavam perseguindo, mas eles não estavam com Sakura. Mesmo assim os shinobis da aldeia da folha não podiam permitir que eles escapassem e iniciou-se uma disputa acirrada.

Muitos dos ninjas tombaram na batalha, alguns poucos conseguiram fugir e um foi capturado para interrogatório:

_ Quem são vocês, para quem trabalham e para onde levaram nossa companheira? Fale logo que hoje eu estou sem paciência!

O nukenin apenas gargalhou, o que fez com Kakashi lhe batesse com tanta força que ele começou a tossir e cuspir sangue, manchando a relva macia da clareira onde estavam.

O interrogatório foi longo e cansativo, mas Kakashi conseguiu as respostas de que precisava, umas melhores que outras. Souberam que eles eram capangas da Fraternity of the Justice e não de Ryu, mas descobriram que Sakura corria mais perigo do que supunham.

Os shinobis saíram em disparada para conseguir alcançar os outros, que já deviam ter encontrado os nukenins, deixando a clareira cheia de corpos amontoados e um rastro de sangue e morte. A noite estava particularmente tenebrosa, sem luar e com um vento frio e cortante.

_ Apresse-se, Sai, daqui a pouco vai começar a chover. _ Alertou Kakashi ao ninja e ambos apressaram a marcha.

Demorou um pouco até alcançarem Naruto, Shino e Hinata, que também estavam no fim da batalha, muitos corpos jaziam no chão, impregnando o ar com o odor metálico de sangue. Com a ajuda de Kakashi e Sai que, embora cansados, lutavam bravamente, logo os bandidos foram exterminados. Mas, também com eles Sakura não fora encontrada.

Naruto estava em inquieto e Kakashi teve que iniciar um novo interrogatório com um dos moribundos para conseguir informações. O Ninja Copiador teve que se esforçar muito neste interrogatório porque o ninja caído, já se vendo no mundo dos mortos, recusava-se a colaborar, o que fez com que o Sharingan fosse muito útil.

Ao término do inquérito ficou-se sabendo que Sakura fugira gravemente ferida e onde era o esconderijo da gangue. Kakashi decidiu que Sai, Shino e Naruto deveriam ir ao esconderijo da milícia enquanto ele e Hinata procurariam por Sakura. Ele também indicou um ponto de encontro "seguro", pois estavam muito longe de Konoha e relativamente próximos do território de Ryu, o que era muito perigoso. Apesar dos protestos de Naruto, ele foi com os companheiros ao covil dos bandidos enquanto Hinata e Kakashi partiam rapidamente atrás da kunoich de cabelos rosados.

A essa altura a chuva caía torrencialmente e mover-se pela floresta era muito mais trabalhoso e difícil. As árvores estavam molhadas e escorregadias e o chão estava lamacento e pegajoso. Além disso, o cheiro do sangue espalhado pelas águas começou a atrair feras famintas e selvagens o que, numa situação comum, não representava uma preocupação para um ninja. Contudo, nas atuais circunstâncias, representava um atraso incômodo.

A missão de Naruto, Shino e Sai foi cumprida a contento. Não tardaram a encontrar o esconderijo, mesmo com a chuva atrapalhando. Logo descobriram que o covil estava quase vazio e que Bardock, o líder da milícia, mandara quase todos os seus homens para emboscá-los. Ficaram sabendo, com o decorrer da luta, que a velha espiã capturada na missão do time de Kurenai tinha um filho que havia visto a ação dos ninjas de Konoha por isso a Fraternity of the Justice ficara de tocaia, esperando uma oportunidade para vingar-se.

Mesmo sendo poucos nukenins, eles eram muito habilidosos, o que dificultou um pouco o confronto, já que os shinobis estavam cansados das lutas anteriores. Mesmo assim, os bandidos foram todos mortos e o trio logo se dirigiu ao ponto de encontro.

Demorou bastante até que Kakashi e Hinata encontrarem Sakura. Eles enfrentaram a chuva e os animais o mais rápido que puderam, guiados pelo Byakugan de Hinata e pelo Sharingan de Kakashi. Andavam em círculos grandes para poderem cobrir todas as direções. Já estavam bastante preocupados quando a encontraram, embaixo de uma árvore grande e viçosa.

x-x-x-x-x

_Continua..._


End file.
